


sunday mornings

by Etheakay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humor (?), I am so sorry for this, M/M, Oh My God, PWP, What Have I Done, and i think that's it for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheakay/pseuds/Etheakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on a sunday morning, mark is stirred awake by lips on his neck and a wandering palm on his abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> so this is was literally supposed to be a drabble, but this monster was born overnight when i was supposed to be asleep for my class. i literally haven't written anything in 85 years so _pleasepleaseplease_ forgive me if there are any mistakes lol, i'm not perfect and i'm also in an abusive relationship with italics.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it.

On a Sunday morning, Mark is stirred awake by lips on his neck and a wandering palm on his abdomen.

He groans and stretches, becoming aware of the strong arms wrapped around his middle and he sighs softly before tilting his head back. His lips brush over a cheek, and he presses a kiss to it. “G’morning.” His voice is rough from disuse but his hands are gentle as they settle on top of the warm hands currently dancing along his belly.

“Morning, Markiepooh.” And Mark can't help but smile because he just loves the way Jackson’s lips curl around that horrendous nickname more than the way his lips tease at his earlobe (or maybe he loves them both the same because it sends a delightful shiver from the top of his spine to the tips of toes).

“Did you sleep well?” Jackson kisses his temple gently and Mark nods once, trying to nudge his head up more to capture his lips. Jackson chuckles softly as they kiss, soft and lazy. It’s rare for them to have moments like this, where they don’t have to find ways to get off as quickly as possible or find dark corners to kiss in. Mark’s favorite days are during their breaks from promotions, not having to worry about practicing for hours on end or waking up at ungodly hours of the night just to film an hour long program. It’s often during those times that he craves Jackson’s touches the most, beyond the occasional hand holding or brief hugs they can share in public view. It’s like this, Mark’s tongue prodding lazily at the seam of his Jackson’s lips, when he truly gets his fill, that is before Jackson pulls away. Mark pouts at his departure and swallows down the urge to whine, but Jackson just grins because sometimes Mark is so cute without realizing it.

Jackson rolls on top of the elder, caging his lanky form between his toned biceps, and Mark turns to press a kiss at his wrist. “Missed you.” Jackson sighs at the press of his lips against his skin. He settles in between Mark’s legs naturally, pressing their hips together firmly, and Mark moans at the contact, heat settling in his stomach as his arms snake around Jackson’s neck.

“I’m always here, how can you miss me?” Jackson jokes lightly. He threads his fingers through Mark’s hair, fascinated at how Mark responds to every single one of his touches, no matter how gentle.

“I missed touching you,” Mark says. He tugs Jackson down until their lips are brushing, breaths mingling. He kisses the corner of Jackson’s pink mouth, relishing in the way he shudders as his fingertips dance along his broad shoulders. “Missed kissing you.” And he kisses him again, this time full on the mouth and Jackson groans against his lips as Mark grinds his hips up slowly into his.

“I don’t think that’s the only thing you missed.” Jackson’s voice is caught in a groan and Mark laughs, though it’s cut off by a gasp as Jackson grinds his hips down. Heat spreads in Mark’s abdomen as Jackson starts up an unsteady rhythm, dragging their clothed cocks together. Jackson kisses him with fervor, licking and biting at Mark’s lips until they have to separate to breathe.

Jackson’s lips busy themselves against Mark’s neck as his hands drag down his sides and then beneath his shirt to grip at the bare skin of his waist so hard that he knows it’s going bruise but he can’t bring himself care because he loves when Jackson is like this, because Jackson is rough in a way that’s still gentle, still loving and tender, even when he has Mark’s body pinned to the mattress with a hand locked around his wrists.

“Wanna suck you off,” Jackson breathes, right against the shell of Mark’s ear, and Mark groans at the sound because _that voice_ is one he missed too much.

“Yeah?” Mark moans, arching as Jackson’s fingers hike the loose fabric of his t-shirt up to his chest and then his mouth is everywhere all at once, pressing a kiss to his nipple before his tongue darts out to taste his flesh.

“And then after I suck you off, gonna stretch you out until you’re begging for me to fuck you.” Jackson’s lips start a burning trail down Mark’s stomach and just seeing him there, in between his legs and marking his skin with bites that scream _mine_ in a most feral manner makes Mark comes alive right there, body trembling as Jackson breaks him down piece by piece.

“Yes, Jackson, _please_ ,” Mark begs, back arching as Jackson’s palms him through his briefs, and Mark would be embarrassed at the wetness between his thighs if he didn’t know that Jackson loved it when he got wet for him. Jackson leans down then, mouthing at his erection through the fabric and Mark moans aloud, threading his fingers through his platinum blonde hair before giving it a soft tug. Jackson’s reaction is a gift in itself as he groans against his cock, the vibrations sending a shock of pleasure through him that curls his toes.

Jackson sits up briefly, suddenly, to tug Mark’s briefs up and over his legs, tossing them somewhere in the room where they’ll most likely be discovered when Jackson trips over them later on (because he always finds a way to slip on their clothes and Mark always laughs at him until he cries). When Mark meets Jackson’s gaze, the younger’s eyes are blown black, intensified by the smudge lines kohl from last night that he didn’t remove all the way and Mark flushes as Jackson presses a kiss to his ankle, gently, before his lips slide down, down, and down until he’s mouthing at his inner thigh and Mark’s lip is swollen from biting back his whimpers.

“Look at me,” Jackson breathes, and Mark sucks in a breath before he looks down at younger man. His stomach flips at the sight of Jackson wrapping a loose fist around his leaking cock, jerking him off in slow strokes as he kisses the underside of his cock. He licks a burning trail up to the tip before sucking hard at the head and Mark chokes at the sight.

In these moments, Mark swears that Jackson’s mouth was made for sucking cock, watching as the younger man swallows him down whole before his vision goes black. Jackson finds his rhythm quickly, bobbing his head up and down Mark’s length as he fists the base of his cock firmly. Mark melts into the sheets, mewling and gently fucking Jackson’s mouth until he pins Mark’s hips down with his free arm - and then Jackson’s nose is pressed right against his navel as he takes Mark’s cock in to the back of his throat.

“Oh my god,” Mark mewls, eyes watering and toes curling as his hands slide down to Jackson’s broad shoulders to push at the younger. “Shit, I don’t wanna come yet.”

Jackson pulls off of his cock slowly with a pronounced _pop_ and replaces his lips with his fist, and Mark would normally want to punch the smug smirk right off of the younger’s mouth if he didn’t find it so disgustingly attractive in this moment. Mark sits up then, knees shaking as he locks his arms around Jackson’s neck to pull him into a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue, and his hands snake down the younger’s chest until he tugs at the waistband of his boxers, enjoying the hiss Jackson lets out as the fabric snaps back against his skin. “I’m honestly surprised that you still have these on, for someone who hates wearing clothes so much.”

Jackson groans, feigning annoyance, before pushing Mark back down into the rumpled sheets. “Honestly, I just came here to have a good time-”

Mark laughs aloud, his high pitched giggles filling the room before he slaps playfully at Jackson’s toned thigh before gripping it, digging his nails in enough to snap the younger’s attention back to the matter at hand. “If you finish that sentence, I will literally walk out of this room and leave you with blue balls.”

Jackson laughs then, too, before he leans down and kisses Mark briefly, murmuring an apology against his lips. “Lube?”

“Same place as always, you ass.” Mark says, biting down on Jackson’s plump bottom lip roughly before letting go. Jackson rolls his eyes playfully and reaches above Mark’s head to dig through the night stand before making a small sound of victory as he fishes out the bottle of lube.

Jackson moves to pop the lid off before realizing that it’s a new bottle and promptly sends a questioning glance in Mark’s direction. Mark shrugs sheepishly and tugs his shirt overhead before responding. “Ours went missing.” 

“I really don’t want to know.” It effectively answers Jackson’s question, but it also raises more questions that he doesn’t want to ponder over with his boyfriend lying naked before him, so he just shrugs and pours a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up first because nothing turns Mark off quicker than a cold finger trying to press into his ass.

“Relax for me,” Jackson murmurs, circling his entrance with a single finger, and Mark hates how needy he is for it, how his hole clenches reflexively and how his thighs spread a little more, just at the idea of Jackson of stretching him for something he knows is so much more filling in more ways than one.

Mark accepts the first finger easily and he sighs aloud, body flushing warm with arousal as Jackson fingers him slowly, pressing deep and brushing right past his prostate and Mark knows that he knows exactly where it is, but he likes it better this way. He loves the way Jackson kindles the heat in his abdomen until it burns and licks along his body and sears itself into his nerves. 

“Is it good?” Jackson’s voice is rough in a way that tells Mark just how turned on he is, and Mark moans in response, his hips jerking when Jackson brushes against his prostate, slow and deliberate.

He loves the way Jackson knows that he likes the burn of the stretch, the way he scissors two fingers in and out, slowly, over and over until his hips begin to press down into his hand. The burn of three digits pressing knuckle deep turn Mark into a mewling mess, until his eyes are cloudy with unshed tears and his precome is pooling on his stomach.

“Fuck, you take my fingers so good.” And Jackson is always watching him, watching every movement, every twitch of his muscles, and his own cock is begging for relief between his legs, curving obscenely towards his stomach. Jackson fists his own cock then, his jaw tightening as he watches his fingers sink in and out, over and over again and fuck, Jackson thinks he can come on the spot, just like this. “You look so fucking good, Mark.”

“Want you,” Mark moans, his lips chapped from biting down on them so much. “Wanna ride you so bad.”

Jackson squeezes the base of his own cock and chokes on a moan, and Mark knows he almost came right then and there, and the idea of Jackson coming undone just from his words alone make butterflies settle in the pit of his stomach and his heart swell up with what he knows is just _too much_ of something in that moment that he can’t identify, can’t think straight enough to name.

Jackson removes fingers slowly, and he swears he could die on the spot because Mark grabs his hand and then sucks his fingers into his mouth, one by one, watching him with such a deliberately dark gaze that Jackson can’t stop the whimper from escaping his lips because _Mark Tuan is a fucking demon_ that will actually be the end of him. Mark pulls away, his digits leaving his lips with _one, two, three_ tiny little pops, and then Jackson is on him, kissing him so hard that the last thought on Mark’s mind is breathing (because who needs to fucking breathe when Jackson is kissing him like he’s been starving for him for all of his life), and only when his lungs burn does he separate from the younger with a gasp, mind reeling from the intensity of their kiss.

“On your back,” Mark gasps out, and Jackson presses one more hot, open mouthed kiss against his lips before he kicks off his boxers and the two switch positions. Jackson promptly fluffs two pillows before laying his head down on them, and Mark can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the younger could be sometimes.

“I can’t stand you,” Mark says, but his smile says otherwise, even as he straddles Jackson’s hips. Jackson grins and grasps his hips firmly. His hands trail up his sides until he’s cupping Mark’s face, tugging him downwards until their lips and chests meet. This kiss is different, lacking the heat from the kiss they shared just a minute ago, but it makes Mark’s heart beat just as fast, makes his breath stutter all the same.

Mark breaks the kiss first, reaching around somewhat wildly as his hand finally closes around the lube. Mark slides back down the younger’s thighs, eyes fluttering shut as Jackson’s cock drags over his hole briefly, before he wraps a lube slicked hand around Jackson’s cock.

Mark leans down to clean the precome off of his cock, sucking Jackson’s length into his mouth without warning, grinning wolfishly at the choked moan that leaves his mouth.

Jackson’s mouth falls open and the way he moans makes Mark’s cock twitch hard. Jackson’s abdomen tightens as he watches Mark’s blonde head bob up and down at a tortuously slow pace on his cock. Mark pulls off with a wolfish grin and sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth, watching the way Jackson’s brow knits together as he applies just the right amount pressure as he works his hand from the base to the tip.

“I bet you wish you were inside of me right now, watching me bouncing up and down on your cock, don’t you?” 

Jackson body shakes, shuddering at how low and sultry Mark’s voice sounds right now. He doesn’t respond with words, choosing instead to fuck Mark’s fist, but Mark lets go too soon and much too sudden for his taste.

Mark’s voice is a sultry purr when he crawls into his lap. “I can’t have you coming this early, sorry to end your fun.” 

Jackson heaves a tired sigh and closes his eyes, resisting the urge to grin as he says, “Honestly-”

“Do you want to get laid or not?” Mark deadpans. Jackson laughs, bracing his hands on Mark’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin. Jackson responds by grinding his hips against Mark’s, his cock pressing hard against his entrance, and Mark’s mouth falls open because he’s so ready for it, so goddamn needy and he would be ashamed of it if Jackson obviously didn’t feel the same.

Jackson pauses, looking up at Mark before he asks, “Are you ready?”

And Mark is so fucking ready for it, he only nods briefly in reply before settling his thighs on either side of Jackson’s hips. He reaches back, stroking Jackson’s cock briefly before guiding it to his entrance. Mark bites his lip and groans lowly when the head of his cock pushes past the first ring of muscle. Jackson grips Mark’s hips tightly, brow meeting in the middle because Mark just looks so pretty, so perfect above him and sometimes he can’t believe that he’s all his. Mark braces his hands on Jackson’s shoulders as he slowly, painstakingly sinks down onto Jackson’s cock inch by inch until the younger bottoms out. Mark releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, trembling as he swivels his hips once, twice, tentatively, and _fuck he can’t fucking breathe_.

“Fuck.” Mark mewls weakly, falling forward and pressing his forehead to Jackson’s. It’s been so long, and it feels so good that Mark could fucking cry because he swears that Jackson’s cock is just perfect, stretching him out and presses in deep. Jackson grinds his hips up into Mark’s slowly and Mark groans because this angle is either going to give him life or be the death of him.

“You’re always so fucking tight…” Jackson groans, brows furrowed in concentration as he watches Mark lean back, thighs spread apart and giving him the perfect view to watch Mark make himself come undone.

“God, your cock feels so fucking - _hng_ \- so fucking good Jackson…” And Mark always likes to start slow, rolling his hips and fucking himself deep as his moans fill Jackson’s ears like the sweetest music he’s ever heard. And then Mark becomes needy, bouncing up and down on Jackson’s cock as his voice raises a few octaves. Jackson loves to watch him, especially when he’s like this, so compliant and soft that Jackson just literally can’t get enough of the man.

Jackson grips Mark’s hips and braces his feet against the mattress, changing Mark’s position so that their hips slide together just right - Mark jolts forward, a broken moan leaving his lips as Jackson’s cock pegs him right in the prostate, his walls tightening around Jackson’s cock as he slams his hips down harder, panting now.

“Look at you.” Jackson lifts his gaze from where he was watching his cock disappear inside of Mark’s tight asshole, gripping him tighter and tighter with every rut of his hips. “You take my cock so well.”

Mark’s moans wantonly in response, gripping onto Jackson’s shoulders as the younger begins to meet his hips with hard, pointed thrusts that only push Mark closer to his orgasm and he can feel that he’s going to lose it _so_ hard.

“Fucking love your cock,” Mark moans shamelessly, his thighs shaking more and more every time he sinks down onto Jackson’s cock, and then Jackson tugs him forward until their foreheads meet, their breath mixing as he grabs both of Mark’s ass cheeks, spreading him wider and holding him open to take more of his cock and it’s so fucking perfect that it’s almost too much, but he would be damned if he told Jackson to stop now, and Mark thinks he’s going fucking pass out.

“-gonna come,” Mark practically sobs out, tears running freely down his cheeks. Jackson reaches in between their bodies and fists Mark’s neglected and weeping cock, jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts and -

Mark’s breath catches in throat as his orgasm hits him hard, his body seizing up as he comes in thick, white ropes on Jackson’s stomach. Jackson’s fucks him through it, eventually knocking the air out of Mark in the form of a long, drawn out sob of a moan as he milks him for all he’s worth. Mark whimpers, hypersensitive and strung out after his orgasm, and swats the younger’s hand away with a huff. “Holy fuck, Mark,” Jackson moans, his head falling back as Mark clamps down on his cock in a vice grip, his hands gripping Mark’s ass as he slows his thrusts down to a halt.

Mark, sweaty and loose limbed, slowly lifts himself off of Jackson’s cock, whimpering because he knows he’s going to be limping for the next two days _at least_. 

Jackson opens his eyes and looks down just as Mark wraps a hand around his cock, and the older man looks so beautifully wrecked, tears drying on his cheeks and his lips bitten raw. And then Mark’s hand is moving, working his cock with a loose fist that tightens as he reaches the head and Jackson’s toes curl as a pink tongue darts out to lick at the tip of his cock.

“I want you come in my mouth, alright?” Mark’s voice is rough and deeper than Jackson has heard it in a while. Heat pools dangerously in Jackson’s stomach as he watches Mark, unable to tear his eyes away from the pink lips that stretch around the girth of cock, and then Jackson is moaning because Mark just swallows him down, bobbing his head up and down sloppily the way he knows Jackson likes it because it’s just so fucking obscene to him. Mark deepthroats him, occasionally biting softly at the head of his cock, occasionally choking when he sucks Jackson down and just stays there, numbing Jackson’s mind and reducing his vocabulary to an incoherent mix of profanities and one syllable replies.

Jackson’s breath quickens and his hand knots in Mark’s hair as he fucks his mouth and then suddenly he’s coming, _fuck he’s coming_ and Mark moans around his cock as he swallows every drop of his come until Jackson whimpers from overstimulation.

Mark looks up at Jackson, looking surprisingly at peace with himself and Jackson can’t help but laugh at how the older man blinks sleepily at him, even when they fall back into bed together and kiss lazily. Mark hums in content, trapping Jackson against his side with an arm and leg thrown over his waist and hips.

“Always so sleepy afterwards,” Jackson breathes out, pressing a gentle kiss to Mark’s forehead as he settles into his side.

“I’m fucking exhausted, thank you,” Mark hums in annoyance, but Jackson only wraps his arms around him tighter because he knows that Mark is sucker for after sex cuddling. Mark always prefers to sleep with his face in Jackson’s chest despite their difference in height, but Jackson in particular doesn’t mind getting to nuzzle the top of his boyfriend’s head either.

“We should clean up though, shouldn’t we?” Jackson offers, and Mark shushes him with a pat against his chest.

“We can do it when we wake up.”

“You’re going to regret that when you wake up, you do realize this…” Mark groans in irritation and Jackson just grins and tightens his arms around him in return.

The two settle into a comfortable silence and Jackson starts to feel the clutches of sleep claw his consciousness, until he feels Mark’s lips move against his skin,

“Love you…”

Jackson presses his forehead against the soft strands of hair and traces a mindless pattern into Mark’s bare shoulder.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
